Skill Card
Skill Card's are a special type of item in the ''Persona series. Apperances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' as '''Skill Tablets *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' Role ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The concept for Skill Cards began in Megami Ibunroku Persona, where they were known as Skill Tablets or Skill Stones, unrelated to the "Spell Cards" required to fuse Personas. In the first Persona, they can be used during Persona creation to give the Persona a skill it wouldn't normally learn, although skills which conflict with its Type or Subtype cannot be learned. The skill is gained when the Persona ranks up to Rank 2 and takes priority over skill inheritance. Skill Tablets can also be used as consumable items during battle to cast the spell they would teach if used during Persona creation. ''Persona 2'' In the Persona 2 duology, Skill Cards are used essentially the same way, except the learned skill is immediately usable. Like in the previous game, certain skill cards may be unusable depending on the persona's type (for example, Aqua-element cards cannot be used on Fire-type personas), and cannot be used to give a Persona more than 8 skills, including Mutation and Rumor Skills. Skill Cards cannot, however, be used as consumable items to cast the spell they would normally teach. The symbol at the top of the card image indicates the skill's target, with ★ for single-target, ★★ for group-target and ∞ for all enemies. In Eternal Punishment, Skill Cards can be bought from the Time Count, with a few cards available from the start and his inventory expanding as the player 'registers' new cards with him, allowing him to copy them. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In Persona 3 Portable, Skill Cards can be obtained from every Persona by leveling them to a specific level (specified on the Persona's stat sheet). Like Heart Items, the protagonist can register a Persona in the compendium right before it gains its Skill Card in order to easily obtain as many of that Persona's cards as desired, so long as the protagonist can afford the Persona's summoning fee. Skill cards can also be cloned at the Naganaki Shrine for free. However, the protagonist must give up the skill card, then return in five days or later to retrieve the cards, and only one Skill Card can be cloned at a time. Skill Cards can be used at any time, unlike in the previous two games where they can only be used during Persona creation. Skill Cards do not carry over in New Game Plus, so it is advised to use them to improve Personas stored in the compendium prior to beginning a new cycle. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, that functionality remains as the protagonist can extract Skill Cards from Personas at Chagall Café once they have obtained a skill with a card symbol next to it. They can also now turn over skill cards to Marie and register them independently of their Personas, allowing them to purchase the skills at any time. Naturally, like the Persona compendium, the stronger the skills, the larger the fee to purchase them. The cards will now also be obtainable during Shuffle Time by choosing the Sword arcana card; as it normally is with Shuffle Time, the more dangerous the dungeon, the better Skill Cards one can obtain. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' In Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Skill Cards can be created in the Velvet Room. Skills can be extracted from a Sub-Persona for a fee, sacrificing the Sub-Persona in order to gain one of its skills (which is highlighted when viewed in the compendium) as a Skill Card. The Sub-Persona in question must have that skill in order to be legible for extraction. This function becomes available after entering the 3rd Story of the Evil Spirit Club. Skill Cards cannot be used on Sub-Personas. Instead, each party member's main Persona, with their moveset being greatly reduced in this game, has 4 slots dedicated to Skill Card use so that the player can customize their abilities. Skills granted this way can be replaced if the player tries to use a Skill Card when all of that party member's skill slots are used up. Note that Skill Cards for passive skills which would cover weaknesses do not exist. ''Persona 5'' In Persona 5, Skill Cards can be earned via chests, Mementos quests and sacrificing certain Personas in the Velvet Room. Yusuke Kitagawa learns how to duplicate Skill Cards at the beginning of his Confidant and will offer his services to the protagonist free of charge, however they must give him the original card for the entire duration of the process and the process itself takes multiple days to complete. In addition, certain mid-to-high tier Skill Cards can't be duplicated until advancing the Confidant. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Skill Cards in this game come in two varieties -- Blank Cards and Wild Cards. They can only be used as an additional ingredient in a Sacrificial fusion, causing the Persona receiving the experience to also receive a specific skill from the sacrifice. The Sub-Persona being sacrificed must know the correct skill (highlighted in their moveset) for a successful transfer. Blank Cards are used to transfer skills to other Sub-Personas, while Wild Cards are used to transfer to Main Personas. Blank Cards are commonly obtained from fights with Rare Shadows and FOEs, while Wild Cards are rare drops from FOEs and may occasionally show up as hidden treasures or rewards from Special Screenings. See also * Skill Card Images * List of Persona Q Skill Cards * Tarot Card * Material Card * Incense Card Category:Items Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Items Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Items Category:Persona Q Items